¿ Porque soy Bombón?
by Lucite199
Summary: Una chica normal se encuentra que es La lider de las PPG Bombón ¿Que hara?
1. ¿Quien soy yo?

**Desclaimer: Las PPG NO son mias**

**Yo: Otro finc que tenia en mente me atreví a poner y yo soy la protagonista! Bueno en parte…**

**Brick: ¿Y eso es legal?**

**Yo: Pues no lo se alo mejor con la idea que tengo si**

**Boomer: Pero dinos ya de que es?**

**Yo: Hay pues bueno… no, no puedo tenéis que leerlo**

**Bellota: No nos dejes con la intriga!**

**Yo: Pues leedlo y punto **

**Burbuja: Vale si tu me lo pides lo ares**

**Yo: Hay pero que linda que eres-la espachurra-**

**Butch: Mejor pasamos a publicidad-cambiando de canal-**

**Alguien: el tiempo de mañana será lluvioso y…**

**Yo: No me cambies!**

**Butch: Bueno, Bueno**

**Brick: Que empiece!**

**Yo: Si ya va**

**Bellota: Y aquí cuantos años tenemos?**

**Yo: Pues 16 como siempre**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV. Yo!**

Era una de las mayores fans de Bombón de las chicas superpoderosas, se podría decir que era una fangirl o algo así pero lo que decía es que me encantaba era perfecta en todo deseaba ser ella con todas mis fuerzas pero no creía que pasaría algo como eso…

Era de noche y como cada noche antes de dormir leía algunos libros de amor me encantaban, paso una hora y ya eran las doce y sin decir nada me metí en la cama, me acomode, cerré los ojos y viaje al mundo de los sueños

Cuando me desperté me sentía un poco cansada me dormí tarde así que era normal, apenas podía ver nada ya que tenia los ojos entrecerrados pero podía ver donde andaba, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se me aclaro la vista y me encontré en una habitación que no era la mía

-Do…donde estoy-dije asustada mirando para todos los lados-_Lo mejor será encontrar una salida_-me dije a mi misma con nerviosismo

Sin querer me metí en el baño y pude ver mi reflejo en el cristal y me quede paralizada al verme no era yo, delante de mi se encontraba una chica pelinaranja con los ojos extrañamente rosados, la piel blanca y delgada ¡Era Bombón!, me puse histérica no sabia que hacer hasta que alguien me toco en el hombro

-Bombón, aun es temprano mejor vete a la cama-era burbuja medio dormida, paralice por un segundo para después contestarle

-Ve tu primero, yo voy enseguida-dije un poco nerviosa

-OK, pero no tardes ¿si?, mañana es lunes y no quiero llegar tarde

Mañana ¡LUNES! Dios mi vida estaba yéndose a pique, mire el reloj y eran solamente las 4 de la mañana así que fui a mi supuesta habitación y me acosté pensando en lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente y en como usar estos superpoderes que no tenia ni idea de cómo se utilizaban, pero conseguí cerrar los ojos pensando que todo era un raro sueño y me despertaría en mi camita tal y como era…

-¡BOMBON! Levántate ya dormilona!-escuche gritar a alguien que para mi mala suerte era bellota así que lo que paso anoche no era ningún sueño

-Si, si ya voy-dije adormilada mirándola con nerviosismo

-Baja ya o se nos va hacer tarde y la "perfecta" asistencia de "miss perfecta se ira a pique"-dijo un poco molesta mientras salía de la habitación

Estaba echa un lío no sabia que hacer ni como comportarme, me dirigí al closet de Bombón y me puse una camiseta negra con rosas de color rosa y una falda rosa a juego con la camiseta junto con unas botas negras, realmente parecía Bombón pero no, no era ella y nunca lo seria

Baje las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarme con sus hermanas, Burbuja iba vestida con un vestido que le llegaba un poco menos de las rodillas blanco con florecitas azules y Bellota con unos shorts blancos conjuntados con una remera verde con una estrella en su pecho

-Al fin baja la tardona venga vamos-decía bellota empezando a volar seguida de burbuja pero yo me quede mirándolas sin moverme de la entrada

-¿Que te pasa?-decía mirándome fijamente ¿Ya no te acuerdas como volar?-dijo burlona

-Si…si se-hice una pausa-pero me apetece mas andar

-Si quieres te acompaño-dijo burbuja bajando hasta tierra firma

-Gracias, me gustaría-dije sonriéndola

-Yo no voy se nos va a hacer tarde- después de decir esto se fue

-Que exagerada si quedan 20 minutos-decía Burbuja mientras andábamos

-Ya lo creo-dije un poco triste

-Bombón, te ves rara ¿te pasa algo?-decía inocentemente y curiosa

-Yo…YO! Qu…que….que va!-dije un poco nerviosa-No pasa nada!-pensé en decírselo y al final lo hice-Bueno realmente si…si me pasa-dije bajando la mirada

-¿Y…y que ocurre? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-decía con una sonrisa dulce

-¿Crees que soy Bombón?

-No lo creo, lo eres-dijo un poco extrañada por la pregunta

-Si te digo la verdad no, mi nombre verdadero es Lucia, Lucia kinatzu-dije con la mirada gacha sin parar de andar

-Pero…pero ¿Y que ocurrió?

-No lo se, no se que paso me levante y era Bombón-dije sollozando

-E…esto es una broma? Hay que decírselo a todos

-No! Es…es decir si lo haces dios sabe lo que harán conmigo

-Entonces por eso no querías volar era que no sabias-decía mirándome con un poco de pena

-Si fue por eso, ¿me podrías enseñar a eso ya sabes lo de los poderes mientras este en este cuerpo?-dije mirándola con suplica

-Por supuesto!, veras solamente debes pensar en lo que quieres hacer y sale así sin mas

-¿Tan fácil?

-Pues si, si que es fácil-decía sonriéndome

Después de andar varios minutos mientras ella me explicaba cada cosa sobre como me debía comportar y eso, llegamos al instituto, estaba muy nerviosa no recordaba absolutamente nada de nada pero aun asi me llene de valor y entre

Mientras andaba por los pasillos siguiendo a burbuja mi corazón iba a mil por hora no sabia si podía ir mas rápido; después de abrirnos paso entre aquella multitud llegamos a calculo avanzado, me senté donde me indico Burbuja pero lo malo es que tenia al lado y era ¡Brick!, Dios mío esto no podía ir peor además el no paraba de molestarme tirarme del pelo o lanzarme bolitas, mirad si era molesto que incluso me tiro el pegamento al pelo y no me lo podía quitar, y para colmo por su culpa no prestaba atención a clase peor por suerte acaba aquella hora que se me hizo eterna para meternos en Biología para explicarnos no seque de las plantas

Al fin salimos al recreo pero yo sin decirle nada a Bellota eso os lo aseguro porque no sabia como se pondría si se enteraba y Burbuja solo me miraba con preocupación, mire hacia otro lado y vi un par de chicas con una peligrosa cercanía a Brick, no entendía el porque de mi enfado quizás fue porque conservo algunas características de Bombón como la inteligencia, la madurez y pocoas cosas mas ademas del fisico por supuesto asi que decidi sacar cualquier cosa de la mochila de Bombon para entretenerme y tuve suerte pues en ella havia varios libros del tipo que me gustaba y sin pensarlo me puse a leer para dejar de pensar en Brick aquel dia se me estaba haciendo realmente largo y acababa de empezar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yo: Bueno que os a parecido?**

**Brick: Espera tu eres Bombón?**

**Yo: Anda listillo además de guapo**

**Burbuja: Parad ya solo queremos saber si dejaran algún comentario**

**Butch: O por lo menos si os habéis dignado a leerlo**

**Bellota: Y por que no sale aquí bombón?**

**Yo: Porque yo salgo por ella pero tranquilos que saldrá en su debido tiempo**

**Boomer: OK y de que hablamos?**

**Yo: Jugamos al tres en raya?**

**Todos:OK**

**Burbuja: Wii gane de nuevo!**

**Boomer: Suertuda**

**Yo: Por cierto ahora que lo pienso todos sus nombre empiezan con b **

**Bucth: Si es cierto valla casualidad**

**Brick: Pues si nunca lo havia pensado**

**Yo: Bueno y asi acabamos Hasta pronto**

**Todos: Bye**


	2. Los Problemas Empiezan

**Yo: Perdón por no publicar! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón ,perdón, perdón ,perdón, perdón , PERDON**

**Butch: Si, si ya te escuchamos**

**Yo: Perdón! ToT**

**Brick: Haver cuando lo empiezas tengo hambre!**

**Yo: Pues ve a comer! Yo tengo que decir muchos mas perdones**

**Boomer: Bueno ya te entendieron que te sientes mal pero al menos aquí hay oro cap ¿no?**

**Yo: Al menos ago que no me quieran matar en algún tiempo**

**Brick: Queremos dar gracias por los comentarios y Bla Bla Bla**

**Yo: Brick! Mas modales que se lo dices a tus fans**

**Brick: Ya bueno y a mi que**

**Boomer: Que aremos con este tío-suspirando-**

**Butch: Bueno creo que deberíamos empezar**

**Brick: Sigo con hambre!**

**Yo: parecéis bebes bueno cuando empiece te doy de cómo**

**Todos: EMPIEZA!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV. YO**

Conseguí salir de aquel instituto tan infernal después de varias horas de dolor interno, me puse rumbo a mi casa gracias a que Burbuja se dio cuenta para marcarme la dirección de la que era ahora mi hogar, puse rumbo pensando en que era todo un mal sueño, pero algo interrumpía mis pensamientos y era ¿Dónde estaría ahora Bombón?, no tenia idea lo mejor seria buscarla y cuanto antes además ¿Cómo estaría mi familia si no me hubieran encontrado? Dios, me estaba poniendo de nuevo histérica pero al notar la mano de Burbuja en mi " supuesto" hombro me tranquilice

-Tranquila, Lucia de seguro que volverás a la normalidad-decía intentando darme esperanza

-Eso espero-dije suspirando-¿Y si lo ago, seguirás siendo mi amiga?-dije con un poco de tristeza

-Claro-decía feliz-las amigas son para siempre-me cogió de la mano y empezó a menearla muy feliz lo que hizo que sonriera

Cuando íbamos caminando ya hacia casa, para mi mala suerte apareció un monstruo, con un montón de tentáculos, de unos sesenta metros de altura, y viscoso

-ARHG-dije molesta-¿Justo ahora aparece uno, y ahora que ago?

-Recuerda, piénsalo y podrás- decía burbuja dirigiéndose hacia el monstruo

Conseguí volar y me pareció lo mas fantástico del mundo nada parecía mejor que sentir la brisa en tu cara viajando a toda velocidad por ti misma era algo impresionante pero un grito que soltó burbuja hizo que dejara aquellos maravillosos pensamientos para concentrarme en el monstruo y como le patearía el trasero

Fui volando en su dirección hasta que vi una línea de color verde claro que pertenecía a Bellota, suspire aliviada era nueva en esto y no sabría como atacarle a un monstruo así

Le golpeo por todas partes, pero un tentáculo enorme le dio por la espalda a Bellota arrojándola al suelo y dejándola inconciente, ahora era la única que lo podía detener, me daba miedo esa idea, me sentía inútil, frágil, débil, y una carga; Por un momento pensé que iba a morir de esa forma pero no me rendiría y seguiría luchando, lance una bola de energía rosa mas grande que yo, dándole en lo que parecía su punto débil, haciendo que explotara pingándome de Dios sabe que…

Y para colmo aparecieron los RRB dispuestos a luchar cada cual con su contraparte

-Que sepas que esta vez no te dejare ganar "rosadita"-decía poniéndose en guardia

-Ay, Dios, ¿Por qué ahora este? ¿Qué he hecho tan mal para que me castigues con este idiota?-dije mirando al cielo

Brick enfureció y me dio una patada lanzándome hacia un parque, atravesé varios edificios y choque varias veces con algún que otro coche pero no me rendí y le di un puñetazo lanzándolo por los aires

_Tardara su tiempo-_Pensé mientras me sentaba en un banco para descansar_-¿Realmente hice yo eso?- _ahora mismo debería de estar muerta poraquella patada pero todavía estaba aquí y eso me gustaba

Mire al cielo para identificar un puntito rojo, por supuesto Brick, aunque no me esperaba que me agarrara de la espalda y empezara a hacerme caricias; quede en shock varios segundos hasta que sentí la humedad de su lengua en mi cuello, deje soltar un gemido para intentar hablar

-¿pe..pero que ha..haces bas…bastardo?-dije intentando forcejear para soltarme de su agarre- pa…para!-dije ya sin paciencia consiguiendo soltarme y darle una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que tenia

-Veo que la "Rosita" se a puesto furiosa-decía mirándome divertido con una mano en la mejilla que le di a lo que sonreí

-¡¿Serás idiota no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea molestarme!-dije perdiendo la paciencia

-Sabes, te ves diferente, te ves extraña-decía mirándome de abajo arriba

-¡Claro que soy yo, bastardo o quien voy a ser ¿tu abuela?-dije con cierta furia y con toda la cara roja

-Anda! Hola abuela cuanto tiempo como te va el reuma?-decía burlándose de mi a lo que no pude aguantar mas y salí volando lo mas rápido que pude a la casa de los Utonium para tirarme en la cama y empezar a llorar

Llegue en unos segundos abrí la puerta rápidamente pero antes de entras mira detrás mía para ver si me perseguían y cerré de un portazo, corrí hacia mi habitación cogí una almohada y empecé a abrazarla sin soltarla mas de una hora

-Quiero volver a ser yo, no quiero ser alguien quien no soy, no quiero esconderme tras las sombras y mentir al mundo sobre mi ser quiero vivir siendo yo misma-decía llorando sin parar hasta que me dormí

Al día siguiente me puse feliz ya que era fiesta y no debía ir al instituto me levante y me puse lo primero que vi de ropa, me enjuague la cara y salí para desayunar, las tripas me sonaron bastante fuerte y maldije el no haber cenado el día anterior; volé literalmente para encontrarme con mis " hermanitas" ya desayunando

-Buenos días, Lu…, quiero decir Bombón!-decía Burbuja un poco nerviosa

-Buenos días tardona-decía Bellota comiendo una cucharada de cereales

M e senté en una silla y me puse a comer cereales como si fuera lo ultimo que comería en el mundo, había que verme parecía un perro pero tenia tanta hambre…

Termine de comer porque se acabo la caja de cereales porque si no hubiera seguido comiendo, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta a tomar el aire fresco dejando a dos boquiabiertas "hermanas" detrás

Me senté en una banca que tenían ellas en el porche para pensar en o que me avía ocurrido en tan solo dos días y como lo arreglaría, pero no sabia como, después de unos segundo de pensar decidí buscar a Bombón porque supongo que no se a podido esfumar de la faz de la Tierra, necesitaba encontrarla, No, debía de encontrarla por muy difícil que fuera…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Yo: ¿Corto? Si lo se ¿ Tarde? Exacto un montón ¿Me matareis? Seguro**

**Brick: ¿Qué haces hablando sola?**

**Yo: Soy muy rara lo se…**

**Boomer: ¿Os gusto el cap? Si fue así poner un comentario porfis**

**Butch: ¿ que aremos en el siguiente?**

**Yo: No lo se tengo el cerebro seco**

**Brick: ¡¿Pero tienes cerebro?**

**Yo: Ja Ja que gracioso ¬.¬**

**Butch: Espero que hagas otro cap o no me pagan**

**Yo: Tranquilo que lo pienso terminar (no se cuanto pero lo are)**

**Boomer: Hazlo rápido pliss y el otro también**

**Yo: Si por supuesto pero cuando me vengan ideas xD**

**Butch: Tardona –susurrando-**


End file.
